Nouveau départ
by Helietwilight
Summary: Bella, doit malgré elle quitter Phoenix, tout ses souvenirs, et partir pour Forks, chez son père.. Elle y fera cependant de bonne, TRES bonne rencontres.
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Bella, (en réalité c'est Isabella mais je ne m'y suis jamais faite), j'ai 17 ans.

Je vivais avec ma mère et son ami Phil, depuis ma naissance. Ma mère, Renée, m'a expliqué

qu'ils s'étaient mariés à la va-vite qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte peu de temps après de leurs erreur.

Je ne me vois donc pas comme une enfant qui aurait pu souffrir du divorce de ses parents.

J'allais à chaques vacances scolaires chez mon père, Charlie, à Forks, une bourgarde perdue dans l'Etat de Washington.

Je me suis cependant révoltée à l'âge de mes 11 ans, je m'ennuyais ferme là-bas, mon père ne connaisait que la pêche et son métier.

J'ai appris il y a quelques jours que Phil(étant joueur de baseball de seconde ligue) devait partir dans l'ouest. Ma mère, a donc déclarée qu'elle resterait avec moi, mais je voyais bien que ça la dérangeait de rester loin de son bien aimé pour une durée indeteminée.

J'ai donc pris une décision, qui me surpis moi même : je vais partir vivre chez Charlie.

Dire que ma mère était étonnée serait un euphémisme, elle a prit ma température, fait les cents pas dans le salon, et à éclaté en sanglots, mettant toute la faute sur elle.

Je l'ai cependant rasurée, en lui disant que ça me ferait du bien de revoir mon père, ça faisait longtemps, et que le paysage de Forks me manquait ( c'était biensûre un mensonge) il fallait cependant qu'elle ne culpabilise pas, je comprends très bien le fait qu'elle veuille rester aux côtés de Phil, après tout, je suis grande maintenant j'ai 17 ans, bientôt 18 et changer d'air ne peut que me faire du bien, enfin je crois.

On m'a toujours rappelée que je n'étais qu'une piètre menteuse, mais là, je dû m'en sortir assez bien car ma mère s'y laissa prendre.

Je boucle mes valise, et vérifie que je n'ai rien oublié, je prends à la main mon petit cactus, ça me rappelera le soleil de Phoenix.

"Bella tu es prête ? Il faut y aller, nous allons être en retard sinon" me lança Phil

"J'arrive" lui repondis-je avec un petit sourire.

L'Arizona allait me manquer.

Mon adorable et excentrique de mère allaot me manquer.

Je monte en voiture, perdue dans mes pensées.

Nous sommes devant l'aéroport de Pheonix, déjà ? Ca passe hélas trop vite, bon on ne peut plus reculer... Et puis ça peut être sympas Forks

_Biensûre que c'est sympas il y a de la verdure partout et un temps incroyable !_

J'avais envie de tuer cette petite voix...

Mon vol vient d'être appelé, je crois que c'est le moment des adieux ... Je déteste ça, vraiment.  
>Je commence déjà à voir que ma mère ne peut plus retenir ses larmes, voilà elle éclate en sanglots -encore une fois- je la prend dans mes bras et tente de relativiser les choses.<p>

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux relativiser ? Tu pars à FORKS ma vieille !_

NON. Je refuse d'écouter cette voix qui me déprime plus qu'autre chose..

"Maman, arrêtes ça, sinon je vais avoir du mal à retenir les miennes" lui dis-je

Cependant, ma phrase, qui se voulait réconfortante eût l'effet inverse, elle redoubla ses pleurs.

Je la pris dans mes bras, elle se calma petit à petit, c'est drôle, c'est moi qui doit me faire réconforter par ma mère, pas le contraire.

"Je promets de t'appeller le plus souvent, de t'envoyer des mails aussi, je t'aime maman"

"Je t'aime aussi ma Bella, tu vas me manquer"

"Vous allez me manquer aussi" lui dis-je en regardant alternativement Phil et ma mère, il s'était un peu mis en retrait se sentant mal à l'aise de notre éffusion à moi et ma mère.

"Prends soin de toi Bellie-Bell's" dit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je le pris dans mes bras et lui dis à l'oreille "Prends soin d'elle s'il te plaît" .

"Je n'y manquerais pas, t'en fais pas" me répondit-il, ce qui eût pour effet de me faire destresser. Je pouvais partir en toute tranquilité à présent.

J'ai toujours été la plus mature avec ma mère, elle est toujours restée cette adolescente qui refuse de grandir, moi je suis plus posée, plus srticte, plus "coincée" me dit parfois ma mère... Sans doute, mais il en faut bien une plus terre à terre des deux non ?

Un dernier câlin à ma mère, et je tournais les talons, je luttais pour ne pas me retourner, ça allait me faire plus de mal que de bien, autant s'abstenir.

Adieu L'Arizona, et bonjour Forks !


	2. Chapter 2

J'appréhende cette rencontre... Non mais il y a de quoi, je veux dire, la dernière fois que j'ai vue mon père était il y a six ans ! C'est pas rien... J'espère vraiment que tout va bien se passer.

Je récupères mes baggages et tente de cerner la foule... Je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu changer, mais bon, sait-on jamais !

J'aperçois un homme de loin, je crois que c'est lui, il est de taille moyenne, les épaules carrées, des yeux marrons... Et une moustache qui me fait penser de plus en plus à l'image passée que j'avais de mon père...

_Ah des yeux marrons et une moustache, biensûre que c'est lui !_

Pour une fois que j'écoutais cette petite voix...

Il ne m'avait pas encore vu, je décidais donc de m'avancer vers lui, arrivée à sa hauteur je me lançais, avec un sourire quelque peu forcé.

"Bonjour Char... Papa" me repris-je

"Salut Bella, tu as passé un bon voyage ? Tu dois être fatiguée, attends un peu je vais t'aider, saches que je suis heureux que tu viennes vivre à la maison" dit Charlie, de façon sincère et émue.

Cette fois, c'était avec plaisir que je lui rendis son sourire. "Merci papa, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir" et je le pensais à ce moment là ! Les doutes, les peurs et angoisses : envolées !

On sortait de l'aéroport chargé, je n'eû pas de mal à reconnaître sa voiture; mon père est le shérif de tout le comté. Impossible de passé inaperçu, d'ailleurs il faut que je m'achète une voiture, inutile de dire que je n'aime pas être le centre de l'atention.

On passe devant le panneau "Bienvenue à Forks", je souris, mon sourire vient aussitôt qu'il repart, en voyant le nombre d'habitants : 3120

Je déduis, qu'il n'y a qu'un lycée, et que mon arrivée ne laissera pas de marbre, super.

Forks n'a pas changé, toujours ces mêmes couleurs : vert et marron, du gris pour le ciel, et un peu de bleu pâle, quand le ciel se fait plus clément, ça change de l'Arizona.

Perdue dans mes pensées je n'ai même pas remarquée que la voiture s'était arrêté devant une maison.

_Tut tut tut, c'est ta maison aussi maintenant._

Et c'était vrai. J'allais devoir m'y habituer, mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse y avoir de difficultées j'ai toujours bien aimé cette maison, pas très grande certe, mais accueillante et cosy, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut.

"Je pense pas que je dois te faire visiter" me dit Charlie pour détendre l'atmosphère

Je n'avais pas été très bavarde durant le retour en voiture, j'étais trop absorbée par mes pensées en fait, et voilà qu'il pense que c'est de sa faute.

"Non ça ira, merci papa" lui dis-je en rigolant doucement

"Dans ce cas, je vais t'aider à monter tout ça dans ta chambre. Ah oui, j'ai éffectué quelques travaux, afin de mieux t'acceuillir, j'espère que ça te plaira" me dit-il de moins en moins assuré, rougissant même un peu.

J'étais curieuse de voir ça, je montais un peu plus vite et restait bouche bée.

"Waouh, papa c'est magnifique, tu n'étais pas obligée, ça me touche beaucoup merci" luis dis-je émue le prenant dans mes bras.

Elle l'était vraiment, un petit dressing y était aménagé, un superbe rocking-chair était posé à côté d'un grand lit king size, mon bureau était grand, et même sculpté, ce bois était magnifique, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais j'adore littéralement ! Un grand tapis couleur taupe réchauffait la pièce, il avait vraiment bien travaillé.

" De rien Bella, j'ai eu l'aide de la meilleure décoratrice d'intérieure que je connais, je voulais que tu te sentes bien dans ta chambre, j'espère que tu te plairas ici" me dit-il avec un regard prévenant, et heureux. Il ne parlait pas que de la chambre.

"Moi aussi" lui dis-je avec un sourire franc.

"Je vais te laisser ranger tes affaires dans ta chambre, je suis en bas si tu as besoin"

"D'accord, merci"

Il referma la porte. Pour l'instant tout se passait bien, j'étais contente. Il faut que je pense à appeler ma mère, elle va faire une crise sinon.

Je rangeais mes affaires, ce qui me prit au moins deux heures! Je ne pensais pas avoir autant d'affaires..

Le réveil affichait 16h30, je m'octroyais donc une petite sieste.

Forks commence à me plaire.

**Vos avis s'il vous plaît ?:) **

**A bientôt !**


End file.
